


Spoiled

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Series: Spoiled [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Catboy Castiel, Dogboy Sam, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves spoiling his pretty boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> First Wincestiel fic, ahhhh
> 
> It's pretty short so I might add on a few other ficlets to this series~

Dean loves spoiling his pretty boys. He originally didn’t think having one was a good idea. They were all the rage nowadays, pretty much everyone had a catboy/girl or dogboy/girl. Dean thought the idea was kind of stupid, they were just a genetic experiment gone wrong, but hey, the lucky bastard who made the mistake is making a killing now. It was Benny who suggested for him to get one, he had a cute little catgirl of his own.

“They’re the best, always want your attention. You’re always bitching about being alone, just buy some companionship.”

The first one he bought was Sammy. He was a young pup with floppy brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. He looked like a teenager, only 15 or 16, but age was never really a legal problem with dogboys and catboys. Sammy was really hyper, he always wanted to keep busy. It was only really after Dean would fuck him into oblivion that he slept. Sammy loved his toys, especially whenever Dean wasn’t home and went to work. His favorite was the thick pink one because he liked the color. None of the toys were ever as good as Dean, but physically, that one looked almost identical to Dean. Some nights, Dean would come home and see Sammy on their bed, on his hands and knees with his toy vibrating away in that tight, pink hole. Obviously, Dean took over from there.

It wasn’t soon afterward Dean got Castiel. He had become the manager of the garage he worked at and had to stay at work later. He felt bad for leaving Sammy home by himself for almost the entire day. So, this time, he bought a catboy. Cas was a bit older than Sammy, but he was shorter and more petite. He had charcoal black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His fuzzy little ears stuck out more than Sammy’s floppy ones too, although Sammy had a longer and slimmer tail. Cas liked clothes. He liked to dress up in pretty outfits that Dean would buy for him. He especially liked girls underwear. He always said it felt better than guys. His favorite (and Dean’s too) was a red lace pair with matching black stockings and a black garter belt with red bows on it. Dean would come home and find Cas spread out on the bed, cock leaking through the thin fabric as he whined out Dean's name. Fuck.

The two of them together was the best. Dean would shower them with as much love and attention that he could muster. Cas had a major oral fixation, he was always sucking on Dean’s fingers before sliding them inside of himself or swallowing down Dean’s member, that seemed far too big for his small, pink lips. Sammy loved it when Dean tugged on his hair or tail while he fucked him. He even put Sammy’s leash on him one time and tugged on that instead, he went crazy.

Despite the insane amounts of sex from his two greedy boys, the part Dean loved the best was the cuddling afterwards. He’d be sandwiched between the two, arms wrapped around both of them. Sammy would always be pressed against his ribs, his tail wrapped around Dean’s ankle. Cas loved to cuddle against his neck, purring happily against his ear, so happy that his master was finally home.


End file.
